thaumologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Thaums
Copy-pasta at the moment. Will get individual pages later. Biothaum "Nature knows best." *Limb attachment *Limb replacement *Limb modification *Inorganic/organic fusing *Seed Gen: Fast grow *Seed Gen: Manipulation *Seed Gen: Spore *Seed Gen: Carnivorous *Creature Manipulation *Enemy Manipulation *Biochanneling *Herbology *Fleshgen: Conversion of "meatmass" into usable parts and vice versa Alchemistry "Let's get this job done." *Fire *Ice *Explosive *Poison: Liquid *Poison: Gas *Acidic *Smoke *Light *Dark *Chemical Medicine Spatial Engineering "Solving problems with grace." *Zoom: Optical: Allows for observation around corners, for example. *Space-bending: ("Need to shoot around a corner? Done.") *Portal tech *Slip tech: Ability to slip between the cracks in space. *Expansion: To make an area larger *Shrink: To make an area smaller *Shift: Changing distances in a linear way *Severance: Cutting space *Mend: Putting space back together *Gravity Manipulation Hybrid - Bio/Alc: Lifemancy "I will take the next step and become a God." Creation of artificial life. Often degrades quickly. Ambitious individuals usually, as they are effectively playing god. They tend to be more socially shunned due to their powers. *Small animals *Resurrection *Brainwash potions/body control *Blast creatures (All elements): Using any of the established alchemical fields, Lifemancers can "infect" animals with a certain element. For example, a rat that will shift its chemical makeup to explosive chemicals when triggered. *Familiar cerebral: Brains that Lifemancers will carry around that retain battle memories. They are usually preserved brains of former pets and/or colleagues ''Sample Lifemancer -'' Hexis: Insectarian ''Hexis focuses on insect control and creation. He can manipulate meatmass, though he usually opts for non-vital parts of his own body such as limbs. He knows the makeup of a large number of insects, and can create anywhere between just one or thousands. For observational purposes, he may create a fly out of a fingernail and have it fly around to see (which he can use to observe via biochanneling). Or during a fight against many enemies, he may convert his arms into thousands of bees to sting super poisonous venom into opponents. ''Once, Hexis was tied up during an interrogation and converted a finger into an antlion with steel mandibles, which he used to bite the chains off that wrapped him. From there, he created explosive beetles that burst through the door. After a few quiet takedowns of the guards (of which he stole some meatmass from), he escaped via a path he had scoped out earlier with a few flies. '' Hybrid - Bio/Spa: Dream-tech Manifestation of ideas. More about information manipulation than lifemancy. Creates "ghosts," echos, etc. *Seed Gen: Photosynthesis Energy Conversion: Can convert the sun into usable energy *Echoes: Leave messages that re-enact your efforts *Ghosting: Creates a "ghost" that travels through anything *Info extract *Mind-diving: Can explore the memories of someone *Mind defense: Fights Mind-diving *Sublimination: Light mind alteration on a large group of people. Used by people in power usually. A morally ambiguous power that has been greatly slammed by the media. Hybrid - Alc/Spa: Elementalthaum Manipulation of the elements. *Electro-gen *Electro-manipulation *Surge: Uses electricity to enhance strength *Electro/Energy Conversion *Electro-pionage: Can look through electrical wires. Can touch a power outlet, for example, and look through cameras and other outlets, even. *Magno: Metal Manipulation *Magno: Polarity control *Ignition Non-thaum Users Whisperers ''"Did you say something?" *Luck-mancy *Conversation *Suggester Ruffians/Rogues "I know something that can help." *Physical-combat *Awareness *Smooth-talking *Contacts ++ *Adeptness: Usually good at figuring out how to use tools quickly